Is That it?
by Loppy-Chan
Summary: OneShot SasuNaru Story. Naruto seemed to be upset with Sasuke... Why is that? o.o!


**Is... That It?** By Himachan

_**Flashback**_

_"I HATE YOU!!" Naruto screamed with tears forming in his eyes._

_"..." Sasuke was unable to reply Naruto's words. He flinched and clench his fist while turning his face away from him._

_"Sasuke, you idiot..." Naruto whispers from a distance, and run off away from him.  
**  
End of Flashback**_

* * *

**- At Ichiraku's Ramen -**

"Sigh..." Naruto sighed for the fifth time while starring blankly at his ramen. His right arm was only leaning on the table moving his hand from side to side, drawing a line in his ramen with his chopsticks.

Iruka blinked at him, this is the first time for him to see Naruto so depressed that he didn't even took a bite of his ramen.

"Did..." Iruka said, breaking of the long silence between him and Naruto. "Did something happened?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

Naruto's hand stop moving and his cheeks turned pink, "If.. if it's Iruka-Sensei then I can tell you..." He stutter while moving his hand again.

Iruka's lips formed a kind fatherly smile, knowing that Naruto trusted him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Sa- Sasuke..." Naruto's face turned brighter red.

"Sasuke?" Iruka blinked, "What's wrong with him? Did he beat you in training again?" He chuckled.

"NO WAY!" Naruto turned his head to Iruka suddenly, "I would never let that bastard beat me!" He frowned.

"Then what happened?"

Naruto paused and look back down at his ramen, "Yesterday he-"

"NA.RU.TO!" Two hands slapped Naruto's head which made him land his face into his own Ramen.

"A- Opps..." The voice was filled with guilt.

"Ah!! Look what you did to him, Sakura!" Another voice pointed out at Sakura.

"It wasn't on purpose! You're the one who slapped him harder Ino!" Sakura stick out her tounge at Ino.

"Why you..!" Ino armed wrestle with Sakura. Black aura was coming out from those two.

"WHAT DID YOU SLAP MY HEAD FOR?" Naruto shouted at them. "Ahh!! My ramen!!" Naruto lifted a bunch of noodles and drop them down again.

Iruka took a deep breath and lets it out heavily. "Are you okay Naruto?" He said while helping Naruto wipe his face with his handkerchief.

"I'm going back to bath!" Naruto pouted, "Sorry Iruka-Sensei, next time treat me to Ramen again!" He said wiping his face clean with his sleeves and runs off to clean him self up.

Iruka, Sakura and Ino stare at him as he leaves the shop. "I just hope he's okay" Iruka sighed again.

"Oh, don't worry about him Sensei!" Sakura smilled while helping her self to a seat beside Iruka. "It's Naruto you're talking about!"

"I sure hope you're right..." Iruka frowned, knowing that the problem this time looks bad.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Ino Sat at the other side of Iruka. "Treat us to lunch?" She grinned.

* * *

'I'm all sticky...' Naruto frowned as he get rid of a naruto (fish cake? o.o) from his hair. 'Even though I like Ramen but... Having ramen on my hair is just...' His face formed a disgusted face.

He stoped walking and look down at the naruto. He sighed deeply, "Sasuke..." He muttered.

His eyes widen a little as he felt something fell onto his face. Naruto looks up and groans, "Great! After getting my face stuck into a bowl of ramen, now the rain!" He shouted at the sky as it started to rain heavily.

"Must be my unlucky day today" he said while throwing the piece of naruto behind him and runs towards his home.

* * *

**- In Naruto's House -**

Naruto comes out from his bathroom while drying his hair with an orange-yellowish colored towel.

He starred at his bedroom and all the things that happened yesterday starts popping out one by one.

"STUPID SASUKE!!" He suddenly snapped, pulling his towel that is around his neck with his two hands.

"Who are you calling stupid?" a voice from behind sighed at him.

Naruto froze and turned his head around.

"You!" He pointed at the shadow. "Sasuke!! What are you doing here?! How did you get in!" Naruto backs away from Sasuke.

Sasuke walks into the room, revealing his wet body from top to bottom "Your door was unlocked" He sighed and comb his wet hair backwards with his hand.

"I need to talk to you" He said as his eyes meets Naruto's.

"Wha- What do you want" Naruto turned his face away from him. "Get out" he ordered.

"Na-"

"GET OUT" Naruto shouted at him.

"Listen to me!"

"I said... GET OUT" Naruto growled and threw a punch at him.

Sasuke caught his hand and pushed him backwards, falling on to the bed.

"LET GO" Naruto struggled, trying to break free from his grip.

"LISTEN TO ME NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his fist on the bed. "Just... Listen..."

Naruto stared at him, he has never seen Sasuke so worked up like this before.

"Naruto..." Sasuke look into Naruto's eyes, he was serious.

"I love you" He mutters.

Naruto's eyes widen and pushed Sasuke away from him. "STOP IT!!" Naruto's eyes was beggining to formed tears. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouted as he slammed the wall beside him.

"I'M NOT LYING!" Sasuke shouted back at Naruto.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO FORGET ABOUT THE KISS YESTERDAY?!"

"That's because..." He paused for a second, "I thought you will hate me..."

"..." They both were speechless.

"Is... that it?" Naruto's eyes twitched.

"..." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed and leans his face towards sasuke's face. "I won't be angry"

Sasuke blinked at him for a while.

"Because I love you too" Naruto continued, giving Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

Sasuke's eyes widen and slowly closes his eyes.

"Mmph" Naruto struggled, "Sa- Sasuke" he managed to call out in between the 'deepened' kiss.

Sasuke's lips moves down to Naruto's neck, "Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he felt something wet on his neck.

"What's wrong Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke look at Naruto, grinning.

Naruto's face flushed red, "Don't do that!"

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Sasuke continued, his hand moving into Naruto's white blouse.

"No..." Naruto flinched as Sasuke nibbles on his neck.

"Then let's continue" He gave him a small laugh.

"Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke smilled "I love you" He whispers gently into Naruto's ears and giving him another kiss.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he closes his eyes.

_'This day is not as unlucky as I thought it was...'_

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"Naruto!" Sakura called out from behind.

Naruto turned around to see the pink haired girl running towards him and Sasuke who was beside him.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto blinked, "You're calling me?" He pointed to himself.

"Eh?" Sakura tilts her head a little to the left, "I thought you were having problems with Sasuke. Are you okay now?" Sakura look at Sasuke.

"Yeah! We made up!" Naruto Grinned.

"..." Sakura risen one of her eyebrow. 'Wha- What did that mean?' Sakura thought, starting to sweat. 'They made up?! I thought they are in bad relationship from the very beginning!' Sakura's eyes wonders to Naruto's neck to spot a lot red mark on his neck. She gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sakura screamed in horror at the sight of the kiss marks.

"Huh? Sa- Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said, startled.

Sasuke turned around and chuckled softly to himself.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
